Saint Wolf - One shot
by KaraKoffee
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif ou nos chevaliers sont des loups au couleur étrange et extravagante, suivez des tranche de leur vie parfois bien trop lourd et crue à porter...
1. Jalousie

_**Hello hello ! ^^  
Avant votre lecture, j'aimerais faire des petites précisions, qui me semble néanmoins importante…  
Comme vous pouvez le voir si vous êtes curieux, j'ai déjà commencé une fanfiction sous le nom de Saint Wolf. A vrai dire, j'ai recommencé ce projet et le chapitre 1 est en correction. Cependant, je reste assez insatisfaite du résultat actuel du « mode histoire » XD.  
Doooonc, je me suis dit, que j'allais poster ici les différent one shot que j'ai fait sur Saint Wolf, et s'il vous dit de connaître plus en détails l'histoire je posterais le bloque officiel ! Je tacherais de mettre des One shot pas trop spoilant et qui apporte tout de même une certaine nouveauté en ce qui concerne le scénario de base de nos chevalier x')**_

 _ **Également, s'il vous tente de connaitre plus précisément les designs des version loups de nos chevaliers favoris, je vous redirige alors, soit sur mon Deviantart, ou mon Twitter.  
La différence sera que sur Deviantart vous n'aurez que des dessins sans base pré faite et accompagner d'une description explicative, mais il n'y a pas énormément de personnage. Alors que sur Twitter vous aurez toute la panoplie (presque, je n'ai pas encore terminé les divers chevaliers d'argent, quelque chevalier de bronze, ou les personnages secondaire comme Esmeralda) mais sans explication particulière x'). **_

_**Je sais que le principe peut paraître farfelue, mais cela peu permet un nouvel effort créatif et aussi d'être plus à l'aise avec les personnages. C'est ma façon à moi de me les approprier et pouvoir travailler sur leur design et pouvoir remanier leur histoire de manière assez libre donne un nouveau point de vue à l'histoire principale. En espérant que cela soit suffisamment étrange pour vous intriguer et que cela soit assez bien écris pour vous plaire ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Jalousie** _(Ecris en écoutant, El tango de Roxanne)_

Le sang roula le long de son nez, un sourire fendant en deux son visage. Une joie sans pareil animait son cœur agité dans sa poitrine, alors que l'odeur de la chair remontait dans sa tête l'enivrant à chaque délicieuse inspiration. Un cadavre meurtri était à ses pattes, méconnaissable. Il avait mangé ses yeux. Ou plutôt, il les avait gobés.

Autant dire qu'il n'avait pas profiter du gout. Peu importe. Cela ne valait pas le coup de gouter la chair… la chair d'un immonde vaurien. Sa haine envers cette impie empêchait le loup gris de réfléchir correctement à un adjectif le qualifiant.

Il entendit un cri. Sursautant, il fixa l'auteur du hurlement emplis d'effroi. Son auteur puait la peur. La terreur tordait ses entrailles, au point ou le loup gris put les entendre s'entremêler.

Il était bien trop aveuglé par sa haine et sa profonde satisfaction pour identifier qui était ce loup au regard si stupide. IL n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, mais il était persuadé que même dans son état normal, il le détestait. Il avait exactement la tête du bon saint Maritain qui voulait faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour vivre dans un monde meilleur au nom d'Athéna.

Avant même qu'il puisse réagir, le loup stupide se jeta sur lui, lui arrachant une oreille. Il fut trop rapide pour que le loup gris réagisse. Son propre sang dégoulinât le long de sa joue, trempant son poil en bataillent. Son sourire mourut lentement, muant en une expression de rage profonde qui instaura un profond silence dans l'assistance méduser.

« - Ça suffit. »

La voix grave et clair du grand pope stoppa net le loup gris dans son élan.

Saga se tenait sur son promontoire, jugeant la scène d'un œil méprisant. Son regard était froid, dur. La vue du tas de chair qu'avait laissé la bête juste en dessous de lui ne l'étonnait, et le dégoutait pas. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un accident. Il aurait dû surveiller ces chevaliers d'un peu plus près… Peut-être que cette bavure aurait du bon avec un peu de chance ?

« - Aiolia. »

Le loup concerner écarquilla les yeux devant le profond reproche qui plainait dans la voix grave du grand pope.

« - Qui t'as permis d'attaquer un autre chevalier d'or ? Saga était à la fois satisfait de la terreur et du mécontentement qui flottait dans les yeux du loup fauve.

\- Il… Aiolia se tourna vers Deathmask se retenant de vomir, IL A TUER UN CHEVALIER D'ARGENT. C'est un traitre !

\- J'en suis le seul juge ici ! Gronda le loup gris aux yeux injectés de sang, Il est bien moins traitre que le sang qui coule dans tes veines chevalier. »

Aiolia recula. Il comprit tout à coup le message du grand pope.

Satisfait et reput, Deathmask repris doucement ses esprits. Mais son sourire béat était resté intacte. Il regarda Aiolia reculer les oreilles basses, bien que la haine dans son regard à l'adresse du loup italien n'échappât à personnes. Battant l'air de sa queue, le loup gris se retourna, le soleil couchant projetant son ombre sur l'herbe tacher de gerbe de sang.

Arriver à la hauteur de ses amis, il lécha la joue bleue d'un beau loup au yeux indifférent. Il adressa un sourire discret au loup gris, alors qu'après d'eux, un loup noir aux cornes de chèvre les observait en silences.

Puis ils retournèrent dans leurs tanières.

C'est depuis ce jour-là qu'Aiolia compris pourquoi Deathmask avait ce nom. Il avait la mauvaise manie de plonger sa tête dans le ventre ouvert de ses victimes.

* * *

 _Contexte : Un chevalier d'argent (Non nommer, c'est un oc de type png) s'en ai pris à Aphrodite, et Deathmask l'a tué (le chevalier d'argent, pas Aphrodite). D'ordinaire il n'agit pas dans ses extrêmes, mais ses pulsions meurtrières, du moins à ce moment de l'histoire sont très imprévisible._


	2. December

**December** _(Ecris en écoutant Cold december night…. OUI J'ECOUTE DES CHANSON DE NOEL EN PLEIN MOIS DE JUILLET S'ASSUME, J'AIME LA NEIGE, J'ADORE NOEL)_

\- Milo, est-ce que c'est du houx dans ton pelage ? Camus avait lever un sourcil, bien plus fatiguer qu'intriguer par les mésaventures de son (unique) ami.

\- De quoi ? Le loup violet se retourna, jugeant l'état de son pelage d'un simple coup d'œil.

En effet, il était recouvert de neige, son pelage épais et onduler accrochant particulièrement à la poudreuse, et quelques feuilles de houx c'était coincé entre ses poils. Il n'avait pas l'air fin ainsi, devant un Camus qui lui avait offert l'insigne l'honneur de se réveiller.

Depuis son retour de Sibérie, le loup blanc avait commencé à simuler l'hivernage, refusant de sortir de sa tanière à chaque fois que de la neige tombait sur le camp. Et cette nouvelle habitude agaçait particulièrement son ami.

Milo avait très clairement en mémoire une époque lointaine ou, un petit louveteau blanc se jetait dans la neige dès qu'il sentait son odeur, se roulant dans la glace avec un immense sourire peint sur le visage. C'était comme si une seconde vie l'animait quand il neigeait, là où il ressemblait bien plus à une larve dessécher en été.

Et le loup violet foncé voulait absolument revoir ça. C'était la dernière chose qui pouvait rendre un semblant de sourire à cette tête de mule qui se murait dans une profonde mélancolie. De plus, l'insistance de Camus à ne pas allez dans la neige devait prouver que c'était l'unique élément capable de faire craquer le cœur de glace qu'il c'était tailler.

Milo arracha une feuille de houx de son pelage en souriant à Camus.

\- Tu veux parler de cha ? Fit le loup grec, On à essayer de chasser avec Aiolia, mais j'ai trébuché dans un buisson de houx !

Le loup blanc roula ses yeux vers le ciel avant de se lever et de se réfugier au fond de sa tanière, se couchant lourdement sur le sol. Il savait exactement ce que Milo allait dire…

\- … Tu veux pas venir nous aider ? On n'arrive pas à attraper ses fichus lapins, on glisse tout le temps... !

\- Non.

\- Mais fait un effort bon sang !

Milo s'approcha à grand pas de son ami l'air franchement contrarié. Il posa une patte sur le dos du loup blanc, s'étonnant un nouvelle fois de son épaisseur. Camus était bien plus maigre et malnutris que laissait penser sa fourrure.

\- T'as toujours aimé ça la neige !

\- Et bien plus maintenant. Répondu sèchement le chevalier du verseau, J'ai eu ma dose en Sibérie.

Il eue un bref silence ou Milo due avoir un temps de réflexion intense.

\- …. J'suis sûr en Sibérie tu te roulais dans la neige. Râlait le loup grec s'asseyant près de Camus… Allez arrêter de bouder !

\- Tu es puéril Milo. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Pas avant que tu sois venue dehors !

Déterminer, Milo saisit la nuque de Camus, tirant l'excès de peau comme il l'aurait fait avec un chiot. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan, son ami restant bien fixer au sol, sans même glisser. C'est qu'il était lourd ! Décidément, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête, un coup il pensait que Camus était potelé avec sa grosse fourrure, un autre il le trouvait malnutrie à cause de ses côtes ressortantes et finalement il était lourd comme une carcasse de cerf !

Il abandonna alors son plan infaillible.

\- Je trouverais bien un loup de glace motiver pour mettre de la neige dans la tanière !

\- Je suis le seul actuellement Milo… Tous les autres ont été envoyé en Sibérie.

\- Eh bien j'irais en Sibérie dans ce cas !

\- Tu gèlerais sur place.

\- Mais c'est pas finis oui ?

Il abdiqua, une année de plus. Camus était têtue. Plus têtue que lui visiblement. Milo s'allongea alors à ses coté, engloutissant son nez dans l'épais pelage blanc de son ami. Son nez coulait légèrement, mais le chevalier de glace ne s'attarda pas sur ce simple détail. Milo prenait rapidement froid en hiver, bien qu'il appréciât la neige.

\- Tu me fatigue… Marmonna le loup violet en fermant doucement les yeux, bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de son ami.

\- L'arroseur arroser… Siffla Camus, s'endormant petit à petit.

Le soleil déclinait déjà au dehors, alors que l'odeur de la neige emplissait le nez de Camus. Son cœur se serra, se raccrochant désespérément à la présence de Milo. Il chassa ses souvenirs, loin, très loin derrière lui.

 _Contexte :_ _Bah en gros Camus y aime plus la neige, il est dépressif, et Milo lui remonte le moral du mieux qu'il peut…. Et oui la vie n'est pas trop dur sous le règne de saga, le temps qu'il retrouve la cruche, c'est assez paisible x')._


	3. Plus jamais

**Plus jamais** _(écris en écoutant Little Pistol)_

* * *

Dohko avançait à pas rapide, malgré les poids des années qui torturais ses pattes fatiguer. La gorge serrée, il continuait son chemin l'air fermée, les dents serrées.

Mû, petit renard mauve le suivait les larmes aux yeux. Le vieux loup allait beaucoup trop vite avec ses grandes pattes, et le renardeau avait bien du mal à suivre son rythme sur le chemin de gravier qui blessait ses coussinets à chaque pas. Il était fatigué. Il avait mal. Il avait faim, soif, et froid. L'automne tout autour de lui commençait à prendre ses droits, envoyant loin derrière lui le chaleureux soleil de l'été. Il était épuisé. Il voulait s'arrêter, mais chacune de ses plaintes semblaient tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Ou était Shion ? Pourquoi avaient-ils quitté le sanctuaire ? Mais que se passait-il à la fin ?!

Pourquoi c'était-il réveiller à mille lieux du sanctuaire, pourquoi il n'était plus avec Shaka et Aldébaran ?

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Il refusa d'avancer. Il voulait faire une pause, manger et dormir. Il devrait faire une sieste à cette heure-ci, pourtant cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter plus que ça le vieux loup brun délaver.

Remarquant que le renardeau c'était soudainement arrêter, le loup tigré se tourna vers l'enfant, l'agacement peint sur son visage.

\- Dépêche-toi. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

\- Non.

Les oreilles de Dohko sifflèrent. Comment ça non ?

Les sourcils de Mû c'était froncée, des larmes perlant au coin de ses grand yeux vert. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, prêt à rompre.

\- Pourquoi on est ici ?! Cria le petit renard, Pourquoi on n'est pas au sanctuaire ?! Ou est Maître Shion ?

\- Tu ne reverras jamais, fait toi à cette idée. La voix dérailler du vieux loup eurent l'effet de coup de couteau dans le cœur du petit renard.

\- MAIS POURQUOI ?!

\- Parce qu'il est mort voilà pourquoi ! Maintenant dépêche-toi. Saga à déjà due envoyer des chevaliers à notre recherche. Et boucle là.

Une larme tomba sur le sol. Dohko avança. Il ne se retourna pas quand il entendu les sanglots étouffer d'un petit être à l'esprit détruit.

Il aurait tant aimé que cela se passe autrement. Le vieux loup aurait tant aimé lui cacher. Cacher la vérité à Mû jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour comprendre de lui-même ce qui était arriver à son maître. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Dohko n'arrivait pas à oublier. Oublier l'horrible douleur qu'il avait ressentie durant tant d'année en attendant que son exil soit annulé. Maintenant il devait oublier définitivement Shion pour que son cœur arrête de se tordre.

Et tout en Mû lui rappelait Shion.

* * *

 _Contexte :_ _Assez dur à résumé sans trop spoiler. Shion avait confier la garde de Mû à Dohko au cas ou il mourrait avant d'avoir finit son apprentissage. Et donc… ^^_


End file.
